1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electric appliance setting system, an image processing apparatus, an electric appliance and a computer program product therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an electric appliance setting system which is configured such that electric appliances such as a TV set, a VCR, a refrigerator and the like connected to a home network and are controlled using a PC, a facsimile machine and the like has been suggested. According to such a system, an operator of the PC or the facsimile machine can access the electric appliances via the home network, and apply various settings thereto.
An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2002-238081A (hereinafter, referred to as '081 publication). According to the teachings of '081 publication, a server outside a home network accesses a PC connected to the home network, and makes various settings concerning operations of electric appliances through the PC based on the operation status of each electric appliance obtained by the PC and whether information obtained outside the home network.